Wave Goodbye
by oh.kd
Summary: Because she knew people, And somewhere deep down she knew it was going to end like this.


**i started to write for the _100 word challenge,_ but i made a story out of certain words ( they're in order, i just made it into a story instead of seperate drabbles.) sorry if this is againest the rules, thanks, please review.**

_-_

_[ twentythree ] _

**Air**

– She was five years old,

you couldn't blame her for sticking her head out the passengers side window, smiling and laughing and enjoying the air that washed over her face.

Because for a few seconds she was _free._

Sonny Munroe was driving to the airport with her window rolled down all the way, hand stuck out and grabbing at the air that flew between her fingers.

That freedom had been taken away from her a long time ago and she tried to convince herself that, that was why she was doing this.

In a few hours she would be flying through nothing but air. It's almost like how she felt when she thought of him.

Cheesy enough to say, but he knocked all the air out of her body, left her breathless.

He was the other reason she was doing this.

_[ twentyfour ]_

**Fly**

– She hated flying, She _hated_ it.

And she could almost feel the butterflies screaming in her stomach, telling her to not do this.

_Please don't do this. _

Because there was so many things holding her to the ground right now,

little did she know of the blond haired golden boy who was running at his fastest [ _his fastest_ ] searching this airport from top to bottom,

looking for that girl who's nose scrunches up when she laughs, [ _who's smile is the most addicting thing, who can easily brighten a room_ ]

She was leaving, packing up all her stuff to get on this 4 am flight.

And that's when she saw him, standing somewhere in the middle of the crowd of tired people who walked by going on with their lives

as _theirs_ froze.

She could almost read his lips,

even from this far away because she _knew_ people,

and somewhere deep down she knew it was going to end like this.

_[ twentyfive ]_

**Can't**

– 'don't do this' the words were cliché but they flashed through his eyes so many times that she had to shake her head. 'go back home Chad.'

He didn't move, and she watched as he walked towards her, killing all that empty space.

'Don't leave.' It was his voice now. Full of doubt, horror and disbelief.

What could she tell him? 'I have to.' His eyes were hard, angry. She had never seen him like this before.

'Why?' He demanded, fuming. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to make this another cliché ending because isn't this how they all end?

It's just this time they both knew they weren't going to get that happily ever after.

'Because I can't'

_[ twentysix ] _

**Ring**

– She watched the golden boy, and he looked at her through those angry eyes, but for a second he was so vulnerable.

He was trying to be the hero,

keeping his eyes hard but she watched as they softened, and she knew that he might cry.

For that one second, he looked like a little boy who was saying goodbye to his best friend.

'Can't I make you stay?' he pleaded with her,trying to give her a watery smile.

She could feel the tears pour over, and she watched him as he dropped to one knee.

'What if I ask you to marry me?' He tried to smile again, but it just didn't happen, because he saw the look on her face.

' I know, I don't have a ring…' he pleaded looking at the ground,

She could hear the tears in his voice, and for once in his life, the tears weren't written as his next reaction in a script.

'But I could get one- I could. I _promise_ it'd be perfect.' He looked up at her now, tears streamed down his face, eyes red and lips dry.

'_Please_ just **stay** with me.'

_[ twentyseven ]_

**Date**

- The location, the time and the date can change alot in a matter of a moment.

They're important to know, but are forgotten quite easily,

The date was July 5th 2010, at exactly 3:47 a.m that Chad Dylan Cooper watched the girl he loved walk out of his life,

With her black suitcase rolling silently behind her.

-


End file.
